After Hours
by Ronald McDonald lyk totally
Summary: Edward, a struggling college student working the night shift as a cashier, spots a certain brown-haired beauty while ringing up denture cream. Will destiny be fulfilled? All human.


**This is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. My first New Year's resolution is to write more, and I plan to fulfill it. I have a few ideas jumbling around in my head, here is just one of them. ;D Hope you enjoy. I will usually tend not to leave these, since I believe the story should speak for itself. If anyone has any ideas for a witty chapter title, review. Because I suck at those.**

__________________________________________

Denture Cream. Beep. Depends. Beep. Blonde hair dye. Beep. This customer sure looks like she could use that. The smiling hair dye model had hair caked with volume of an unreal amount. Her face disappeared as I threw it into a plastic sack. I sighed, ringing up the last of the elderly woman's items. She hunched over, holding her tiny pink coin purse in her frail, veined hands. "Your total is fifteen thirty five. Cash or credit?"

"WHAT, SONNY BOY? SPEAK LOUDER SO MAMMY CAN HEAR." Her head bobbed, and she scratched the liver-spotted skin on her forehead.

"MA'AM, YOUR TOTAL IS FIFTEEN THIRTY FIVE." I leaned in closer, hoping the words would reach her hearing aid. I shuddered as a huge waft of baby powder invaded my nostrils. I should NOT have to smell that this late at night. I was exhausted. I risked a quick look at my watch, knowing it was just two minutes after I had last checked. 2:34. Why was this old woman out this late? Shouldn't she need her sleep as much as I do?

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOUNG MAN?" She huffed, pulling crinkled dollar bills from her coin purse. She tediously counted them one by one, ancient hands shaking, occasionally losing her place, muttering to herself the whole time. I sighed again, running my hand through my hair, glancing at the growing line behind her with an unsaid apology in my eyes. I looked at the woman third in line, her dark chestnut hair shining upon her simple black sweater in the cheap fluorescent light. She was beautiful, even in these surroundings. She was poking around in the gum rack, oblivious to my stares. The distraction on her face was stunning, her brow furrowed, her soft pink lips being lightly bitten by her straight white teeth. She looked like an angel, and I was standing behind the check-out, jaw slack as I took in her appearance. Everything drew me to her.

"YOUNG MAN, I GAVE YOU MY MONEY." I abruptly stood up straight, eyes focusing back on the person I had been helping before. It was about time she had find the bills so badly needed. I swiped them off of the grainy counter, and opened the money drawer to deposit them in, punched a few buttons on the keyboard to my ancient computer, and a receipt started printing.

"Sixteen dollar bills, your change will be sixty five cents. Thank you for shopping at Sav-Mart, the only place where you can save!" She glared as I held out the change and slip of paper.

"KEEP 'EM BOTH. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, DAMN HITLER? YOU BUY YOURSELF A COW, AND GET SOME MEAT ON YOUR BONES." She waved me off, grabbed the lone sack, and began furiously sliding her walker towards the exit. I grudgingly put the change in my pocket, and threw away the receipt. Six dimes and a nickel couldn't buy me a hamburger, much less an entire cow.

I blazed through checking out the poor soul that was forced to stand behind her the entire time. By the time the third person came up in line, I had forgotten all about my angel selecting gum. "Welcome to Sav-Mart, hope you had a nice time saving tonight." As I began scanning her items, I looked up, my breath taken, as I saw her dark eyes looking me over. A blush had begun to fester on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Edward, I did." She giggled, and the flush in her cheeks grew brighter. At first I was shocked. How did she know my name? It finally registered that my name tag was clearly visible. I fumbled with the generic brand toothpaste I was ringing up. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming. She was so beautiful. I didn't know what I wanted to exactly do, but I wanted to take some sort of action. Her creamy white skin was yelling at me. I needed to touch her. To feel she was real. A reality. I dropped the toothpaste on the floor, and she smiled. It was better than the Mona Lisa. Her smile was perfect. She was perfect.

"Your total is twelve thirty two." My voice strangled, as she handed me a bright pink credit card. It was endowed to Alice's, a popular department store across the country. I swiped it, and held it out to her. I leaned forward, and the scent of freesia graced my nostrils. That was one smell that I COULD live with this late at night. Our hands connected, and I felt a pulse of electricity. I was sure she felt it too. She looked up at me, biting her lip. My breath was forever stolen. How I could survive even a MINUTE of close contact with this gorgeous creature was beyond me. I was desperate for more. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, I wanted to dance in the rain with her, and I wanted to forever own her embrace. I wanted to forever own her love. "Thank you for shopping at Sav-Mart, the only place where you can save!" My own words felt robotic. To my relief, she giggled again.

"Thank you, Edward." Her blush deepened as her smile widened. She grabbed her sack of newly purchased items, and walked towards the door. I watched, mesmerized by her bouncing brown hair, her hips sashaying slowly.

"YOUNG MAN! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE HAS GONE." I snapped out of my trance, spying a perfect clone of the elderly woman, sans the huge sag of a chest the woman had.

"She exited the store a couple of minutes ago, sir."

"SPEAK UP SO PAPPY CAN HEAR."

"SHE EXITED THE STORE A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO, SIR." I rubbed my temples as he furiously moved his walker towards the exit. Sensing it was going to be a long night, I prepared for the worst.

__________________________________________

**Just a fun fact, this first chapter is exactly 1,000 words. (Not including author's notes). If you don't believe me, count. ;D As always, REVIEW. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue. Everything and anything is welcome!**


End file.
